We Sail Together
by S.H.Saine
Summary: Após a primeira noite juntos, Jon Snow e Daenerys Targaryen acordam nos braços um do outro.


_We sail together_

Capítulo 1

Jon acordou pela manhã sentindo a respiração quente dela tocando seu ombro.

Ainda sonolento, ele esfregou os olhos, tentando focalizá-los melhor, logo notando uma das mãos da rainha descansando sobre seu peito. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas nas dela sob os cobertores, e a pele dela parecia feita de seda pura, embora deliciosamente quente, em contato com a dele. O silêncio da cabine era apenas interrompido pelo o som das ondas batendo contra o casco do barco e pela respiração lenta da mulher em seus braços, enquanto que a luz fraca do sol de inverno emoldurava a janela, iluminando apenas o necessário. Enfim, tudo parecia perfeito.

Ele beijou-a na testa e fechou os olhos novamente, desejando poder voltar a dormir e, assim, delongar aquele momento quase inacreditável. No entanto, dentro dele algo já gritava, insistentemente. Era sua consciência lembrando-o que preciso voltar à realidade.

Preocupado com as repercussões negativas caso alguém descobrisse onde – e com quem – ele havia passado a maior parte da noite acordado, fazendo amor até não ter mais forças, Jon considerou que o melhor a fazer era se levantar e voltar para sua própria cabine, enquanto os corredores ainda estivessem vazios. Não sem antes se despedir da encantadora Targaryen ao seu lado.

Sentindo o coração pesado, o Rei no Norte deslizou os dedos sobre o rosto dela e chamou-a com um sussurro rouco " _Your Grace_?"

Dany respirou fundo e moveu a cabeça lentamente, o suficiente para encará-lo com os olhos lânguidos.

" _Lord Snow._ " replicou da mesma forma.

"Eu preciso voltar para minha própria cabine antes que alguém dê por minha falta, _minha rainha._ " anunciou, afagando os cabelos dela. A jovem monarca não pareceu gostar da ideia e abraçou-o com força.

"Não, você não tem minha permissão para sair." provocou em resposta, fazendo o rei do Norte rir baixinho.

"Então eu sou seu prisioneiro agora?" ele quis saber.

"Sim, agora você é". Dany confirmou, beijando-o no pescoço, no queixo e logo encontrando seus lábios.

Jon agarrou-a pela nuca e beijou-a com a mesma paixão de horas atrás. Paixão esta que o trouxera até a cama dela. Bater em sua porta havia sido uma das decisões mais difíceis que ele já tivera que tomar em sua vida. No início, havia um grande temor pela rejeição, contudo, por outro lado, ele sabia que a aceitação mudaria tudo – e isso era igualmente aterrador. Agora, enquanto roubava o fôlego dela sobre os travesseiros, Jon tinha a clara convicção de que tudo havia valido a pena, e sentia-se grato pelo fato de que palavras haviam sido desnecessárias. Ele havia esquecido toda e qualquer eloqüência que um dia tivera no instante em que seus olhares se encontraram.

"Eu adoraria ficar, mas você não acha que devemos manter isso, eu quero dizer, _nós_ , em segredo? Pelo menos por enquanto?" sugeriu, separando seus lábios dos dela com dificuldade. Se não se forçasse a fazê-lo, acabaria não resistindo em tomá-la outra vez.

A Khaleesi ponderou, fitando-o por um instante com seus hipnotizantes olhos cor de ametista. Em seguida, cedeu, com ar de desânimo.

"Você está certo. Eu vou deixá-lo ir, desde que me prometa voltar na próxima noite e me contar toda sua história. Incluindo a verdade sobre essas cicatrizes..." demandou, cuidadosamente deslizando os dedos sobre o peito dele.

Apesar do leve arrepio que o toque dela lhe causava, Jon conseguiu sorrir "Eu prometo, se você me prometer contar cada detalhe sobre a sua história também." devolveu, realmente interessado em ouvir a trajetória daquela mulher tão delicada, porém feroz feito um dragão, quando necessário.

Daenerys concordou, beijando-o mais uma vez "Está certo. Temos um acordo."

A Mãe dos Dragões tinha o olhar fixo no espelho à sua frente, mas sua mente estava muito distante.

Ela não conseguia evitar reviver em seus pensamentos os eventos da noite anterior. O cheiro daquele homem tão belo ainda cercava a cômodo e seu próprio corpo. Ela ainda podia sentir o peso dele sobre ela, o gosto de sua boca e a fome do toque de suas mãos ásperas pelo trato com a espada em sua pele. Tais memórias eram intensas demais para serem ignoradas e constantemente a distraía durante o dia.

" _Lord Tyrion_ disse que devemos chegar a _White Harbor_ ainda hoje." ela ouviu a voz de Missandei atrás de si, trabalhando em suas tranças com seus dedos ágeis "O que para mim parece maravilhoso, já que eu não suportaria mais nem um dia dentro deste navio, depois dessas longas três semanas e de todo o mau tempo que enfrentamos." reclamou.

"Eu queria poder navegar para sempre." a Targaryen devaneou em resposta, quase para si mesma "Mesmo com o mau tempo e todos os transtornos." ponderou.

A conselheira não pode evitar sorrir "Ninguém jamais a culparia por querer isso, _Your Grace._ " provocou, e a rainha sorriu de volta, timidamente "Vocês dois enfim debateram sobre o relacionamento de vocês? Ou sobre como será quando chegarmos a _Winterfell_?" perguntou, soando curiosa.

Daenerys negou com a cabeça "Não. Ainda estamos evitando assuntos futuros." respondeu com certa tristeza. Sem dúvida, a guerra contra o Rei da Noite e seu Exército sempre os assombrava e parecia estúpido fazer planos vindouros "Tudo o que sei até agora sobre o Rei no Norte é sobre o seu passado... e sobre seu presente." concluiu, tentando soar mais alegre. As duas mulheres sorriram uma para a outra, e Missandei retomou sua tarefa, satisfeita. A Rainha fez o mesmo com seus pensamentos.

Pensar em Jon Snow estava se tornando uma distração viciante para ela.

O jeito como ele a observava após amá-la, com seus olhos negros, tão doces e tenros. O jeito como ele a abraçava com seus braços rijos, prendendo-a contra seu peito. A maneira como ele a beijava, com suavidade algumas vezes, e de forma tão erótica em outras. E a forma como ele a possuía, virilmente, sedentamente, feito um lobo selvagem, ao mesmo tempo tendo cuidado para não machucá-la – principalmente depois que ela relatou tudo o que sofreu em suas primeiras noites como esposa. Cada instante passado junto dele, cada segundo, parecia um delírio. Contudo, ao que tudo indicava, a vida seria muito diferente quando ancorassem.

A mulher suspirou, tentando dissipar um súbito medo do que poderia vir a acontecer a partir do momento em que Jon avançasse ainda mais para o Norte com suas tropas. Ela tentou se concentrar de novo em seu reflexo no espelho, percebendo que Missandei estava por terminar seu cabelo, e em seguida, ficou de pé, passando a verificar suas roupas. Suas mãos deslizavam sobre seu ventre para desfazer o enrugado do longo casaco branco, quando uma súbita revelação congelou-a por completo. O tipo de intuição que ela não experimentava há muito tempo. Como quando ela teve certeza de que não podia ser queimada por qualquer tipo de fogo e entrou na pira funerária de Khal Drogo, carregando consigo três ovos de dragão.

" _Não. Eu estou alucinando. Não pode ser_..." sussurrou para si mesma, incrédula, observando que de fato seu sangue deveria ter descido justamente naquela semana.

"Você disse alguma coisa, _Your Grace_?" A conselheira indagou, soando confusa.

A Rainha engasgou brevemente "Oh, não! Quero dizer, sim. Mas não era nada! Apenas pensando em voz alta." respondeu, escondendo sua repentina inquietação "Você pode ir agora, Missandei. Obrigada pela ajuda novamente." agradeceu com um sorriso forçado.

"À suas ordens, _minha rainha_." a conselheira obedeceu, hesitantemente saindo do cômodo.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Dany voltou ao espelho. Não havia sinal de mudança em seu corpo e ela não sentia nada incomum. No entanto, era raro ter uma intuição tão forte e esta nunca a enganara antes, por mais impossível que pudesse parecer. _Mas a bruxa disse..._ Lembrou-se bem daquelas palavras. A menos que a previsão de Jon estivesse correta e a mulher talvez não tivesse sido uma fonte confiável de informações.

O que ainda não fazia sentido. Afinal, por que ela não concebeu de Daarios? Por que justamente o Rei do Norte? Por que agora, que a Grande Guerra estava tão iminente?

Daenerys sentiu-se tonta por um instante. Seu coração pulsava aos solavancos. Em busca de um pouco de ar fresco, ela deixou cabine em direção o convés. Precisava encontrar o homem responsável por toda aquela desordem em sua vida e compartilhar com ele seus medos, ou iria simplesmente enlouquecer.

Lord Snow também não estava nada contente com a notícia de que, em poucas horas, estariam em terra firme.

Era errado pensar de tal forma, ele sabia. A viagem não deveria ter sido tão longa, e eles quase naufragaram mais de uma vez. Ainda sim, haviam sido semanas inesquecíveis. Noite após noite, ele estivera junto da Rainha, sob as cobertas, se perdendo entre as coxas dela. Quando as portas da cabine se fechavam, e roupas começavam a serem tiradas em desatino, era como se não houvesse guerras por serem travadas, disputas pelo trono, mortos-vivos. Era como se não houvesse mais nada. Ele era somente _Jon_ e ela somente _Dany_.

Contudo, bastava tomar novamente os corredores pela manhã, para que todo o sonho se desfizesse em brumas. E por mais que ele desejasse ficar junto dela até o último de seus dias, Jon não conseguia sentir que aquilo era a coisa certa para se desejar.

"Achou algo interessante no fundo da caneca, _My Lord_?" ele teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela chegada do jovem Gendry no refeitório, e se viu obrigado a recompor-se de seu devaneio.

"Apenas terminando meu café da manhã." negou, casualmente.

Gendry achou graça "Ah, sim. Sem dúvida." ironizou puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se próximo ao Rei do Norte, o observando por um momento "Me permite uma pergunta, _Your Grace_?" soltou, de súbito.

"Sim." Jon assentiu, torcendo para que não fosse nenhuma retórica complicada.

O rapaz tinha a testa franzida quando despejou "Por que você não a pede em casamento logo de vez?"

Os olhos negros do Rei se arregalaram. Esperava que apenas os seus respectivos conselheiros estivessem cientes de que ele estivera dividindo a cama com a Rainha. Afinal, para estes era impraticável esconder qualquer coisa "Quem mais sabe, além de você?" indagou sobressaltado.

O bastardo deu de ombros "Todo mundo, eu acho. Esse barco não é tão grande, e certos barulhos ecoam..." disse sem entraves até que Jon bufou, remexendo-se em seu lugar de forma inquieta "Enfim, eu ainda não entendo. É possível ver nos olhos dela que ela te ama, e você a ama também... Não ama?" prosseguiu.

 _Mais do que qualquer coisa, mais do que eu deveria..._ respondeu o Rei internamente. Nem mesmo seus sentimentos por Ygritte, jamais haviam sido tão fortes.

"Não é tão simples quanto parece, Gendry." se ele esquivou, olhando de novo para o fundo de sua caneca de madeira esculpida "Daenerys é uma Rainha, uma Targaryen legítima. Ela merece mais do que um Rei bastardo do Norte com tendências suicidas." confessou, talvez por acreditar que Gendry seria o único ali capaz de entendê-lo.

Contrariamente, o rapaz deu risada "Você soou exatamente como o anão Lannister agora." brincou, e Jon riu também.

"Lord Tyrion sabe das coisas." defendeu o outro "Ele, Sor Davos, até mesmo Ser Jorah Mormont já vieram pedir para eu me afastar da Rainha." explicou fazendo uma pausa. Tais pedidos haviam sido completamente ignorados, mas ele nunca lhes prometeu nada, de qualquer forma. Afinal, Jon não conseguiria mais ficar longe dela, mesmo se quisesse "Eles acham que, embora nossa aliança militar seja bem-vinda na Grande Guerra, sentimentos seriam uma péssima distração, que poderia levá-la a cometer atos impensados e, até mesmo, fatais. Além disso, Daenerys precisa de um marido que sirva para reinar ao lado dela em _King's Landing_ algum dia, e eu pertenço ao Norte, assim como meus irmãos." concluiu, aborrecido por no fundo concordar – em partes – com eles.

Gendry escrutinou o guerreiro por um instante "E você já procurou saber qual a opinião _dela_ sobre tudo isso?" inquiriu.

Jon fitou-o sem saber o que responder, mas antes que pudesse formular alguma coisa, Sor Davos surgiu rente à porta do refeitório.

"Lord Snow, aí está você. A Rainha está à sua procura." avisou, e ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Jon ergueu-se da mesa, de pronto.

"Onde ela está?" indagou ao amigo.

"No convés, _Your Grace_." respondeu o outro.

O Rei do Norte agradeceu e despediu-se se Gendry com um menear de cabeça. Em seguida, rumou a passos largos para o deck superior.

Daenerys observava melancolicamente seus dois dragões sobrevoando ao longe, junto às nuvens cinzentas, sentindo falta do terceiro.

Um vento congelante soprava contra ela, a ponto de causar-lhe calafrios junto à borda do navio. Por fim, a Targaryen notou Jon aproximando-se dela pelas costas, e inspirou fundo, escondendo seus pensamentos.

" _Your Grace_ deseja falar comigo?" perguntou ele com sua usual austeridade, parando ao seu lado e também fitando o horizonte.

A rainha evitou olhá-lo diretamente, visto que, sempre que o fazia, algo nela se acendia e aquela não era a hora apropriada para tais sensações. Ademais, era preciso manter as aparências, considerando que parte da tripulação andava de um lado para o outro a pouca distância deles.

"Sim. Acompanhe-me até o escritório, por favor." solicitou, virando as costas e saindo sem dizer mais nada.

Jon teve a nítida certeza de que algo estava errado e esperou um minuto ou dois antes se seguir atrás dela.

No instante em que ele entrou no pequeno cômodo e fechou a porta, Daenerys jogou-se em seus braços, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito e abraçando-o com força. Sentia-se extremamente aliviada em poder se desfazer de sua máscara de monarca fria e inabalável, e agir de acordo com suas vontades.

O jovem Lobo Branco abraçou-a de volta, preocupado "O que foi, meu amor? O que aconteceu?" quis saber, e a mulher procurou pelo rosto dele.

"Você estava certo… mais uma vez." sussurrou com os olhos marejando, deixando-o completamente tenso de expectativa.

"Do que está falando, Dany?" pressionou-a.

A rainha engoliu seco, tentando pensar na maneira de dizer o que precisava dizer. Não estava sendo nem um pouco fácil escolher as palavras e ela temia pela postura que ele poderia tomar após saber.

"Essa manhã, enquanto terminava de me arrumar, tive uma intuição bastante assustadora."

Jon franziu o cenho "Uma intuição?"

Os olhos cor de ametista de Dany vadearam pela capa de inverno dele "Sim. E agora eu vejo o quanto fui tola em acreditar em alguém que me odiava. Se ao menos eu tivesse te dado ouvidos…" foi tentando esclarecer, ainda sem saber como, até que o Rei do Norte cingiu seu rosto, fazendo-a encará-lo de novo.

"Sem mais delongas, _My Queen._ O que você está querendo me contar?" insistiu.

A Targaryen encheu o pulmão de ar, tomando coragem "O que eu estou tentando dizer é que percebi essa manhã fortes indícios de que eu esteja esperando um filho seu." conseguiu concluir.

Um silêncio aterrador se fez no cômodo. Jon ainda encarava Dany, subitamente pálido e boquiaberto, contudo. Ela não conseguiria jamais adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça dele naquele momento.

"Jon, por favor, diga alguma coisa." suplicou após alguns segundos, apreensiva, mas ele parecia ter sido petrificado "Jon?" repetiu.

Como se voltasse a si num lampejo, o bastardo recobrou os movimentos e avançou em direção aos lábios dela, roubando o ar de seus pulmões. Daenerys foi surpreendida pela tenacidade daquele beijo, mas tentou responder à altura, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. Jamais esperaria uma reação como aquela.

"Isso significa que você está feliz?" perguntou no que deu a ela a chance de voltar a respirar.

Jon sorriu "Feliz e apavorado." confessou meio sem jeito, encostando a testa na dela "Desde garoto, eu havia decido que não queria ser pai. Parecia injusto condenar uma criança ao mesmo destino que tive. Mas, então, você entrou na minha vida e mudou todas as minhas crenças, todas as convicções. E secretamente, eu andei mesmo pensando sobre isso, desejando algum dia conseguir engravidá-la... Só não ousei imaginar que poderia acontecer tão rápido." concluiu, e Dany tinha o semblante emotivo enquanto o ouvia, lágrimas quentes escorrendo por suas bochechas.

"Pois aconteceu. Eu já havia até perdido as esperanças, me acostumado com a ideia de que nunca mais iria conceber, embora tenha sonhado noites atrás que amamentava um bebezinho de olhos escuros como os seus." contou-lhe, aos cochichos, vendo Jon abrir um sorriso largo "E agora, meu sonho poderá virar realidade... Se tudo der certo, é claro. Se eu conseguir…" sentiu que não podia continuar a frase, pois lhe doía só de pensar.

"Shh… Nós vamos conseguir. _Juntos_." ele passou a consolá-la, abraçando-a novamente, secando seu rosto com os polegares. De um segundo para o outro, no entanto, voltou a afastar-se "Isso me fez me lembrar que eu preciso te pedir algo muito importante." anunciou, e enquanto se colocava sobre um dos joelhos perante ela, segurando suas mãos, ia deixando todos seus temores de lado. Nada mais importava para ele neste mundo. Apenas a mulher de sua vida e a criança que ela carregava.

"Jon, o que você…?" ele procurou entender, mas ele a interrompeu.

"Daenerys Stormborn, será que você daria a este humilde bastardo, Guardião das Terras do Norte, a honra de ser seu marido?" pediu.

A Filha da Tormenta não foi capaz de reter as lágrimas "Sim. Eu aceito." assentiu, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Jon abraçou-a pelos quadris e beijou-a sobre o umbigo, antes de se erguer e beijá-la apaixonadamente nos lábios. Nenhum deles se lembrava de ter tido outro momento assim tão feliz em suas vidas.

Capítulo 2

Manter as aparências parecia uma tarefa impossível, após aportarem em _White Harbor_.

Daenerys optou por deixar a notícia do noivado e da gravidez para ser dada quando alcançassem _Winterfell –_ e _após_ a reunião com os _Lords_ do Norte. Grandes eram as chances de resistência por parte destes ao fato de que Jon Snow havia jurado lealdade a Casa Targaryen, e eles iam precisar de todo o apoio possível de seus Conselheiros, no lugar da desaprovação dos mesmos. Sendo assim, era preciso seguir cautelosamente com o planejado.

Para Jon, evitar admirá-la o tempo todo era o mais complicado.

Desde a primeira vez em colocara seus olhos sobre Dany, Jon a achara a mais bela das mulheres que ele já conhecera. Seus longos cachos prateados, o corpo miúdo, porém curvilíneo, o rosto altivo e delicado, com seu típico semblante de descendente de reis. Agora, que ele entendia a proporção que seus sentimentos por ela haviam tomado, não observá-la era um suplício, algo que ele se forçava para tentar fazer enquanto cavalgavam rumo à sua casa pela _Kingsroad_.

A neve caía insistente sobre eles, e o vento silvava ao longe. O Longo Inverno havia escondido a luz do sol e apenas algumas horas de penumbra separava o dia da noite. Seu cavalo marchava pouco atrás do da Rainha e Jon ouvia sem muita atenção a conversa entre Sor Davos com Lady Brienne. Ele se interessara muito em ouvir a guerreira contar sobre sua irmã Arya e a incrível espadachim que ela se tornara, no entanto, novamente suas preocupações se voltaram apenas para Dany.

Não estaria ela muito cansada pela extensa viagem? Estaria aquecida o suficiente em seu manto branco? Teria fome ou sede? Ele queria poder perguntar. Queria poder trazê-la para seu próprio cavalo e escondê-la em seus braços, deixando ela e o bebê deles protegidos do frio. Mas a Targaryen seguia cavalgando sem demonstrar fraqueza, rígida e silenciosa, feito uma estátua de mármore.

A comitiva parou para acampar quando o caminho ficou escuro demais para prosseguirem e a nevasca agravou-se. Jon seguiu com Sor Davos para verificar se os suprimentos enviados por Lady Sansa haveriam de ser suficiente para alimentar os exércitos de Dothrakis e Unsullied. Ele já terminava sua inspeção, quando foi surpreendido por Missandei correndo em sua direção.

" _Lord Snow_..." disse ela ofegante ao alcançá-lo "A Rainha necessita imediatamente de vossa ajuda." proferiu, fazendo o coração do Nortenho saltar dentro do peito.

Ao entrar na tenda que havia sido montada para a Rainha, Jon encontrou-a deitada sobre várias camadas de pele, mas ainda sim, tremendo vigorosamente. Seus lábios estavam arroxeados e seus dentes batiam de leve quando ela chamou-o baixinho "J-on...".

"Acalme-se, meu amor. Vou ficar aqui com você." disse ele, prontamente passando a tirar suas luvas, a placa de peito com o símbolo Stark e sua capa úmida pela neve. Missandei ajudou-o a deitar-se sob as peles junto de Dany e Jon puxou a Rainha para junto de si, enlaçando-a com braços e pernas "Você pode ir agora, _My Lady_. Eu cuido dela a partir daqui." disse à Conselheira "Procure aquecer-se melhor também." sugeriu.

Missandei assentiu "Obrigada, _My Lord_." e, fazendo uma mesura, deixou-os a sós.

Jon voltou a apertar Dany entre os braços. Sua pele estava fria, embora ela usasse uma camisola grossa de lã e longas meias. Ela encolheu-se contra o peito dele feito um gatinho, finalmente parando de tremer. Contudo, Jon ainda não estava totalmente convencido de que ela estava a salvo do congelamento.

Ele caçou os lábios dela e beijou-a com ardor, até que estivessem vermelhos e quentes de novo. Não conhecida melhor maneira de aquecer alguém e sentia que seu desejo por ela era inesgotável.

"Sente-se melhor?" quis saber, quando ela precisou parar para respirar.

Dany sorriu, arrebatada "Muito melhor." garantiu, atacando-o outra vez.

As mãos de Jon não resistiram à atração que o corpo da Targaryen exercia sobre ele, e logo seu toque deslizava pela coluna dela, indo parar em seu quadril. A longa camisola foi aos poucos sendo suspensa, e Dany gemeu brevemente em meio ao beijo quando os dedos dele procuraram espaço entre suas coxas, afastando sua roupa de baixo.

"Eis o fogo que nunca se apaga." Jon brincou sorrindo, notando-a quente e úmida, cedendo espaço para suas carícias.

"É você que o mantém aceso, _Lord Snow_." ela devolveu, sorrindo lascivamente de volta e mordendo-o no queixo, suas mãos já desfazendo os laços que prendiam as calças dele.

Jon tomou sua boca de um jeito faminto, escalando seu corpo assim que ela terminou de despi-lo.

Sem pudores, Daenerys afastou ainda mais os joelhos, acomodando os quadris dele. O Rei sabia que não haveria graus negativos capazes de pará-lo quando começasse a se movimentar entre as coxas da mulher que ele amava, e por isso deixou-se guiar para o lugar que agora ele tinha como sendo o _seu_ lugar. Suas mãos passaram a correr, indômitas, pelas costas da Rainha, indo encontrar sossego em seu traseiro, apertando-os com ardor. A percepção dos mamilos rígidos dela se esfregando em seu tórax o deixava ainda mais teso, e então era ele quem tremia, porém, em nada devido ao frio.

"Eu te amo tanto, Dany... minha Dany..." passou a gemer, de olhos cerrados, em meio à loucura dos beijos dela.

"Eu também te amo, Jon... Muito!" Dany chorou em retorno, emaranhando seus dedos nos cachos escuros dele, devaneando entre um orgasmo e outro.

Por fim, eles gozaram juntos, abafando urros e gritos, sons esses que foram imediatamente seguidos pela respiração arfante dos dois, até o silêncio voltou a se fazer presente.

Danerys acordou assustada, sentindo algo frio e molhado tocando seu nariz.

Ela conteve um grito ao abrir os olhos e ver um enorme lobo branco de olhos vermelhos, encarando-a com curiosidade. Jamais havia visto um lobo de perto em sua vida, mas se lembrava da noite em que Jon lhe contara, cheio de saudade, sobre seu lobo de estimação. Ao que parecia, a criatura havia encontrado seu dono, de alguma forma.

" _Ghost_?" ela quis confirmar, e o _direwolf_ mexeu as orelhas ao ouvir seu nome, sentando-se sobre as patas traseiras.

Jon a abraçava protetoramente pelas costas, e Dany precisou empurrar de leve o braço dele para conseguir soltar uma das mãos. Ela esticou os dedos com cuidado e, percebendo que não haveria rejeição, tocou o pelo espesso do pescoço do animal, o qual pareceu apreciar o carinho.

"Ele gostou de você." ouviu de súbito o Rei do Norte proferir atrás de si, erguendo a cabeça.

"Também gostei dele." Sorriu ela, acompanhando Jon sentar-se e chamar a fera para juntar-se a eles.

"Venha cá, rapaz! Vem!" chamou, e _Ghost_ pulou sobre as peles, desajeitado, causando risadas nos dois monarcas ao pisar neles com suas patas pesadas. Ele lambeu e cheirou Jon várias vezes enquanto este o apertava e afagava com força seu pelo e Dany achou tocante a interação dos dois, entretendo-se em alisá-lo também.

"Ele parece lhe ser muito fiel. Até veio encontrá-lo tão longe de casa!" comentou a Khaleesi, contentemente.

O bastardo meneou a cabeça "De fato, ele é. Mas não imaginei que seria capaz de me achar aqui." disse, impressionado "Se pudesse, levaria _Ghost_ comigo para onde eu fosse... Mas ele não é tão amistoso com a maioria das pessoas como foi com você." explicou.

Os olhos de Dany fitaram o vazio "Drogon também foi estranhamente complacente com você, naquela ocasião. Nunca vi ninguém conseguir tocá-lo, além de mim." lembrou-se, e toda vez que o fazia, uma sensação estranha se remexia em seu peito.

"Por falar em Drogon, _My Queen_..." Jon fez uma pausa para expulsar _Ghost_ da cama, e o lobo obedeceu a contragosto, indo deitar-se no chão ao lado de Dany "Teremos que discutir o que vamos fazer, já que você não poderá mais montá-lo contra o exército dos mortos." lembrou.

Daenerys desviou o olhar. Não havia exatamente parado para refletir sobre o assunto "Não acho que seja algo que possamos discutir, Jon. Meus dragões são nossa única chance de vencer aquelas criaturas." retorquiu com desanimo.

"Ainda sim, nada é mais importante do que está aqui." o guerreiro devolveu, alisando o ventre dela. A monarca pousou a mão sobre a mão dele e olhou-o esmorecida.

"Eu sei. Porém, também não posso pensar em te perder... Eu não suportaria..." mordeu os lábios, evitando chorar. Jon abraçou-a, não querendo vê-la triste.

"Você não vai me perder." garantiu, beijando os cabelos dela "Nós vamos encontrar uma solução e tudo vai se acertar, está bem?" concluiu, carinhosamente.

A jovem Targaryen assentiu com a cabeça, agarrando-se a ele. Queria poder tanta certeza quanto ele demonstrava ter.


End file.
